The Noah of Creativity
by MasahiroIshihara13
Summary: Another Member of the Noah Family appears and he is shaking things up.
1. The 15th Noah

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D. Gray Man. If I did, but I don't, I would continue with the anime. **

**Author's Note: This happens after episode 12 and on episode 13.**

**ENJOY and Review**

* * *

><p>A red and black checkered door appeared and it opened revealing a young girl with spiky blue hair. She seemed happy for there was a wide grin on her face and she was bouncing around the room, humming a tune.<p>

"My, my, my, Road, you seem more chipper than usual. What happened?" A voice sounded out from across the room directed at the girl. She turned her head and her grin widened more.

"Hi Masa, you noticed?" She put her hands on her cheeks and blushed a bit.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I notice? I mean look at your face. I can't believe you can generate that much heat, you can literally toast marsh mellows with your cheeks." The figure walked out of the shadows revealing a guy with raven black, semi-spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black tail coat and a top hat.

"Shut up Masa." She punched him in the arm playfully.

"Is he really that fun?" Masahiro asked. She nodded her head up and down.

"Hmm I wonder. Would you mind if you open a door for me?" Her gaze focused on him.

"You want to see him for yourself then right?" Masahiro cracked his neck.

"Yeah, he seems interesting and I want to see him in person." The same checkered door appeared and its doors opened.

"Thanks Road. Now let's see what you're made of Allen Walker." He walked past the doorway and disappeared.

_~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile in a town ~~~~~~~~_

_~~~~ Allen's POV ~~~~_

My left eye still stung with pain, the wound that Road inflicted on me still memorable. I took a walk around the town to clear my mind of these terrible thoughts but whenever I passed the people in the crowd, I felt uneasiness throughout my body.

I thought "any of these people could be an Akuma" and I felt vulnerable. I continued walking past people in the crowd when I felt the ice cold barrel of an Akuma's gun on the back of my head.

"Goodbye Exorcist." Its voice had a happy tone to it. I heard a click as it fired a death blow that was sure to kill me when a giant hammer came in to crush it into dust.

"Whew, I guess I made it in time huh." I turned my head to see Lavi, another exorcist holding the weapon that just saved my life.

"Thanks for saving my life." He smiled when I thanked him.

"No problem Beansprout." He laughed as he said that and my blood boiled.

"Don't call me beansprout! I have a name and it's Allen." He continued to laugh when a policeman came up.

"You two are to come with me for murder." He stepped up only to have a hammer crush the ground in front of him.

"Lavi, it's all right he's a policeman." I told him when he put a hand up to silence me.

"You're one of them aren't you?" The policeman grew pale before erupting and transforming into an Akuma. Lavi brought his hammer down to crush it into nonexistence.

"Lavi, how did you know that he was an Akuma?" I was shocked.

"Allen, not everyone has your ability to see Akuma. All of us other exorcists have a way of knowing and that is to suspect everyone of being an Akuma. That is why we wear these uniforms and these badges. They are not just for wear; they are also targets to draw Akuma in." He explained.

"Now let's take care of these Akuma." He said gesturing to all the Akuma surrounding us.

_~~~ 30 minutes later ~~~_

Lavi and I were sprawled out on the ground, multiple craters littered all around the both of us. We were bone tired and gasping for air.

He got up and offered a hand to me which I gladly took.

"Hey Allen, do you think that the others were attacked as well?" He asked me.

"I'm sure they were. Let's go see if they're all right." He nodded and both of us were off to where the others were.

_~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile on the roof of a building overlooking everything ~~~~~~~~_

_~~~~ Masahiro's POV ~~~~_

"Allen Walker, you and your friends are very interesting. I sent all those Akuma both your way and to the other exorcists and they were all destroyed." I stretched his back and cracked his neck, a grin appearing on his face.

"Now let me meet you in person." I jumped down off the roof and into the alley below. I waited for both him and the other exorcist to get closer when I walked out from the alley. I walked and stopped in front of them both.

"You two are exorcists, am I correct?" I asked starting a conversation.

"Yeah we are, why do you ask?" The other exorcist spoke up.

"Oh I just saw how well you dealt with those horrible Akuma and I just wanted to talk to you."

"Wait, how did you know that those things were called Akuma?" The other exorcist was starting to annoy me with his pestering.

"I'm a finder for the Order." I lied but it seemed that it worked.

"The name's Masahiro, Masahiro Ishihara, at your service." A fake smile lit my face.

"I would be glad to work with you two in the future but I must report to the Order at the moment." I bowed and walked away.

"Wait, you didn't ask us our names." Allen yelled out. "I'm Allen and his name is Lavi." He pointed to the other exorcist. "Hope we see you in the future too."

I nodded my head and went on walking until I walked into an alley out of sight.

"Hey Road, it would be of great help if you opened a door for me." I waited for 5 minutes before pulling out a bag of candy that I had recently bought in the town. "I got some candy for you and if you don't open a door, I'll eat it all."

The familiar door appeared and I walked into it. When I came into the usual room I threw the bag at Road who caught it and started to rip into it.

I headed to my room.

"Oh Road, you were right, he is amusing."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Did you enjoy? That is one of my OC so yeah.<strong>


	2. Masahiro Meets Cloud Again

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN D GRAY MAN.**

**Me: Well this chapter is about General Cloud Nine and Masahiro and their history. ENJOY**

* * *

><p>~~~~ Masahiro's POV ~~~~<p>

It had been some time since I enjoyed some form of entertainment and I wanted something fun to do so I headed to the Earl's room. It took some time due to my problem of getting lost in this place and I finally arrived at his front door after an hour had passed.

"Hey Earl, can I have a word with you?" The Earl turned his head.

"Hmm, what is it Masa-kun?"

"Is it alright if I check something out?"

"Sure go ahead, just be back for dinner okay?" I nodded and looked for Road.

I finally spotted her playing with Lero.

"Oi Road, can you open a door for me in Germany? I want to talk to someone that should remember me." Road pointed a finger in one direction and a door appeared. She continued to play with Lero.

"Thank you Road." I walked in and appeared in Berlin a few minutes later.

I seemed to have chosen a perfect time to do so because I spotted the person I wanted to see in an instant. It was a woman of average height with a slim and fit physique that looked no older than 30. Her blonde hair covered the left side of her face and a scar in the shape of an X was also visible.

I walked up behind her without alerting her.

"It's nice to see you again my dear General Cloud Nine." Venom dripped with every word that spilled out of my mouth.

She turned around and paled before jumping back with an expression of rage showing.

"It's you, you monster from before. Why did you betray me?" I smiled and laughed.

"I did it because it was fun and because I was bored. Plus the look on your face was priceless and you still don't know my name." I continued laughing and my right side was starting to hurt from it.

"How dare you. I trusted you." Her rage was rising.

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

~~~ Cloud Nine's POV ~~~

"Mommy, what are those things floating in the sky?" I asked because they started to come towards us.

"Run, they are monsters. Run Cloud, run!" I followed her orders and ran for my life. Gun fire lit the ground around me and I saw that I was surrounded by the monsters. They pointed their cannons at me and I knew that I was going to die. A purple flash lit around me and I closed my eyes before I was hit. To my surprise, I was still alive and I opened my eyes to a man that stood in front of me.

"Are you okay little girl?" The man asked while holding out his hand to me.

"Sir, are you my guardian angel?" I asked. He smiled as his hand blocked a giant bullet fired from one of those monsters.

"You could say that I sort of am. Now let me take care of these monsters for you." He ran towards them dodging each bullet fired with grace and precision finally landing on one.

"Vanish into nothingness Akuma." He punched a hole in it and then threw it at another and destroying yet another one. He kept at it until every monster was in pieces burning.

"You are safe now little one." He put a hand on my head and I felt warmth seep through me.

He walked away but before I let him leave, I asked him. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Don't worry, I'll watch over you." He vanished.

~~~ 9 years later ~~~

"Cloud, you seem to be getting much better at this." My friend told me. I was currently the new Beast master in the circus, replacing my father when he retired and I found out that I was a natural. The animals loved me and the people adored me. I was putting up a show and the circus tickets were all sold out.

I wondered if he was watching over me and hoped he would come to my show. Since that incident 9 years ago when I was nine, none of the monsters ever showed up and bad things never happened to me. I walked up to the stage and I saw him in the front row smiling at me. I felt my face burn as I blushed when he winked and I smiled after a few minutes composing myself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce you to Cloud Nine, our beautiful Beast Master who will be entertaining you this evening." I stepped forward and bowed as did all the other animals beside me. The show started and I felt at ease for these animals were my friends and part of my family and we had known each other for years. After the last act in which my monkey Lau Jimin leapt through many moving hoops of fire without getting burned, we all bowed and the applause and cheers boomed throughout the circus tent. I looked around to find him but when I didn't find him, my heart fell down. That is until I felt a hand on my head the same warmth coming from it.

"Excellent show Cloud." He smiled and I felt my heart flutter until a green light flashed beside me. I looked to see Lau Jimin glowing.

"It chose a perfect time to appear. Akuma, you know what to do." I was confused as he said that and was about to ask about it when I heard rips in the tent's fabric and swarms of those monsters appear, many more came from underneath and smoke filled the air and cannons went off and I saw people turn to dust.

"Stop them please." I pleaded of him. He smiled as a whip of flame appeared in his hands.

"No can do. Let them create beautiful chaos." He turned towards me and brought the whip down two times and I felt pain blossom on my face as I fell to the ground.

"Now it's time to die." He was about to bring it down when a giant fist collided against the right side of his face launching him flying back. It was a giant simian but it looked familiar.

"Wow that was surprising but it seems your pet monkey knows how to fight." I looked at him and then back at the giant simian. It was Lau Jimin. "I guess I'm out then. Enjoy the artful chaos." He jumped back into the flames and vanished as I collapsed and blacked out. When I opened my eyes I found myself in a white bedroom. I heard a screech and turned to see Lau Jimin back in its normal size and sitting next to me.

"Where am I?" My head pounded.

"You are currently in the Black Order's HQ, in the infirmary district." A voice sounded out and it was a man in a white lab coat.

"What do you mean?" I asked before realizing something. "Wait, what happened to those in the Circus? Are they okay?" I asked and saw the look on his face.

"I'm sorry to say this but nobody survived the attack, not even the animals. You were the only survivor." I felt spread across my body.

"We ask you to join us Cloud Nine, in our fight against those monsters." He stood up and bowed his head towards me.

"Why do you ask of me to do this? I don't even know how to fight those things."

"You have been given an opportunity. That monkey right there has the ability to destroy those monsters and you have the ability to control it." He explained about Innocence. I finally agreed to it and I joined right after.

~~~~ End Flash Back ~~~~

"You know, I remembered that I was supposed to kill you back then. It seems you are going to die here."

My body tensed as I called out to Lau Jimin. "Innocence Activate, Lau Jimin!" He transformed into the beast and launched a blow that would have collapsed a building right at his face. Smoke and dust flew up as it sent blow after blow at him. I was sure that he was dead when the dust cleared showing him uninjured. His finger seemed to block Lau Jimin's fist with no struggle at all and the blood rushed out of my face.

"Disappointing, this is very disappointing." His appearance had changed. His skin took one a grey tone and his eyes turned gold. Several stigmata appeared on his forehead. He flicked that one finger and sent Lau flying back. He vanished and appeared on its chest before jumping above it and axe-kicking it to the ground creating a colossal crater. He jumped off and flashed in front of me bypassing my guard and sending a kick to my left side and then my Solar Plexus. I felt several ribs break as the breath was knocked out of me and his hand shot up and grabbed me by the throat holding me up in the air. I felt his hand tighten its hold and I was starting to see spots in my vision.

Then I felt myself get thrown into the air and then get kicked in the stomach before crashing on the floor gasping for air.

"Pathetic, is this all a General of this century can do? The generals of the past must be rolling in their graves with shame and disappointment except that one general. Hmm the one who had enough power to challenge the Earl and have a chance and winning. I wonder where he's been hiding all this time. I know that he is still alive and kicking. It's been 600 hundred years." He walked away and entered a door that appeared out of nowhere.

I blacked out and found myself in a familiar white room. "Good, you are awake."

I tried to sit up only to collapse back in bed writhing in pain.

"You shouldn't try that again. You suffered 4 broken ribs while the other ones are cracked. You also have many bruises around your front and some around your neck." He checked something off on his list and was heading out.

"Wait doctor, can you call Komui over here?" He nodded and proceeded outside. Komui arrived fifteen minutes later accompanied by Book Man.

"Komui, I've received information from the enemy." Book Man straightened up at that.

"What is it General?"

"There seems to be a general from 600 hundred years ago that is still alive and has the power to defeat the Millennium Earl. All I don't know is the General's name."

They both were shocked until Komui looked at Book Man for some information.

"Hmm well, from all the records I remember, there was a giant battle between the Earl and his Noah versus the Black Order 600 years ago. It was another time where the Earl was at his full power. They called that time the Black Death because of the explosive death rate. The generals at the time were Victor Dragunov, Eric Banner, Louise White Rose, Claudia Fontaine, and Masahiro Ishihara. The only one recorded having a chance of defeating the Earl was Masahiro, who had an Innocence synchronization of 200% and it kept rising every year. Unfortunately Masahiro died in the biggest battle against the Earl, his body burned to ashes by the Earl."

Komui sat there thinking before giving Book Man an order. "Book Man, I order you to find more information on this Masahiro. We don't know if the records are correct and I want you to look for him and any signs of him, any clues until he is confirmed dead or alive understood?" Book Man nodded before leaving. "Thank you Komui."

"No problem General though my I ask who did this to you?"

"I don't know his name but I did figure out that it was a member of the Noah family."

~~~~ Meanwhile back in the room ~~~~

~~~ Masahiro's POV ~~~

"I wonder if they took the information seriously." I laughed as I imagined them going on a wild goose chase. "Hey Road, catch it if you can." I turned toward her and threw a piece of candy at her. She caught it, ripped the wrapper off, and popped the candy into her mouth. She smiled as she enjoyed the flavor.

"Thank you Masa. How did the trip go?"

"It was amusing. I got to beat up a General and now the Order is probably on some kind of wild goose chase because of some false information I gave them." I continued to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Did you enjoy? Review if you want.<strong>


End file.
